un voyage innatendu
by lilylys
Summary: de nouveau voisin...nouveau alliés... nouvelles amitié... nouveau défi... un voyage innatendu... chapitre relu et améliorer... relisez... En cours de réécriture.
1. Chapter 1

Un voyage inattendu

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle voisine

Harry était de retour sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross avec ses amis, mais il n'était pas très heureux parce qu'il avait perdu son parrain à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Une chose était sûre, c'est que les Dursley l'aiderait à se changer les idées, même si c'est involontairement, en le faisant travailler et ne serait pas l'objet de tant de compassion qu'il aurait été mal à l'aise et ne pourrait essayer d'oublier.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron traversèrent la barrière qui séparait le monde moldu de celui des sorciers. Ils virent, tout de suite, la famille de Ron, qui les attendaient près de la voie 10 à l'opposé des Dursley, qui eux, se trouvaient près de la voie 9.

Ce jeune homme, aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux vert émeraude, qu'était Harry, dit Au revoir à ses amis et aux Weasley qui s'étaient approché, ainsi qu'à Remus et Tonks qui les accompagnaient.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint les Dursley, ils partirent pour Privet Drive. Tout au long du trajet, Harry resta aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs qui le hantait à tous moments du jour comme de la nuit, de cette soirée au ministère où il avait perdu Sirius, il se sentait coupable d'être tombé dans le piège que lui tendait Voldemort, sans écouté les conseils de sa meilleure amie. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une secousse qui lui indiqua que la voiture était arrêtée devant la maison qui, pour Harry, était à la fois hostile et accueillante, qu'il trouvait cela effrayant.

Au moment où il mit le pied à l'extérieur de la voiture, il remarqua deux camions de déménagement, une en face du numéro cinq et l'autre en face du numéro trois. Il y aperçu un homme d'âge mur, un homme dans la vingtaine, tout comme les trois femmes et il entre perçoit un ange selon lui. Il l'a trouva si belle qu'il la contempla pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle disparut d'en face du numéro trois, il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le numéro trois pour leur proposer son aide.

Buffy, qui avait les cheveux blond et la vingtaine, perçu un mouvement à sa droite et se retourna pour voir surgir un jeune homme, qui selon elle devait avoir l'âge de Dawn, devant elle. La jeune femme s'intéressa vite au fait que son amie essayait de faire léviter le cinéma maison seule.

Willow, qui avait les cheveux d'une couleur rousse rouge (auburn), essayait de faire léviter le cinéma maison pour éviter à Buffy de devoir le porter jusqu'à la maison, mais c'était tellement lourd qu'à force elle s'épuisait et ne parvenait pas à le faire bouger. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et regarda à ses côté son amour de Tara, qui elle avait une longue chevelure châtaine, qui lui fit un signe et toutes deux d'un même mouvement se tournèrent vers le camion.

Harry vit deux jeunes femmes main dans la main se regarder et se tourner d'un même mouvement en direction du camion avec un sourire. Il tourna son regard dans cette direction et vit le cinéma maison s'élever de quelques mètres pour léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, effaré.

Merci les filles, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blond.

De rien Buffy, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Excusez-moi, mais j'habites en face au numéro 4 et je me demandais si je pouvait vous aidez? Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Oui, ton aide serait la bienvenue. Moi, c'est Buffy Summers.

Moi, Willow Rosenberg, dit la jeune rousse.

Moi Tara Benson, dit la châtaine.

Enchanté, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils finirent rapidement de tout ranger avec l'aide de Harry. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison voisine. Buffy devançait le groupe et interpella un homme.

Giles, auriez-vous besoin d'aide?

Ah! Buffy, se serait une grande aide que tu nous apporterais là.

Will??

Bien sur! Tara??

Avec plaisir

Les deux sorcière se donnèrent la main et dirent à Giles de lâcher le canapé qui était trop lourd pour lui et le firent voler jusqu'au salon.

La jeune femme qu'Harry avait aperçut et qui devait avoir son âge fit son apparition derrière Giles, à la surprise de Harry.

Merci Will, dit-elle.

Mais c'est avec plaisir Dawn.

Dawn, Giles, je vous présentes Harry Potter, il habite en face au numéro 4. Harry voici Dawn, ma petite sœur et Gilles, on peut dire qu'il est comme notre père de cœur à moi et Dawn.

Bonjour

Salut, dit Dawn

Bonjour Harry, dit Gilles.

Je suis heureux de vous connaître. Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps?

Tout le monde sourit.

Moi, Gilles, Willow et Alex, qu'on va te présenté après, on se connaît depuis 6 ans. On a connu Anya, 2 ans après notre propre rencontre. Ensuite à notre rentrer à l'université, on a connu Tara. Et Dawn a toujours fait parti indirectement du groupe parce que c'est ma sœur.

Impressionnant! Moi, les seuls amis que j'ai ses mes camarades d'école et je ne peux jamais les voir pendant les vacances d'été, mais on est toujours en contact. On s'envoi des lettres. Cela fait cinq ans que l'on se connaît.

A ce moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux court brun arriva accompagné d'une femme avec des cheveux, aux épaules, châtains.

Alex, Anya, venez, on va vous présenté quelqu'un, cria Dawn.

Qui est-ce? Demanda Alex

Alex, Anya, voici Harry, il habite en face au numéro 4. Harry je te présente Alex et Anya.

Heureux de te connaître, Harry, dit Alex.

Contente de te rencontrer, dit Anya.

Bienvenue à Little Whinging, dit Harry.

(N.A... Dsl je sais que je me répètes, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour la rencontre).

Une fois tout ranger, il était temps pour Harry de rentrer avant que son cousin ne reviennent de sa promenade. L'heure du souper était passé et il l'avait passé avec ses nouveaux voisins qui l'avaient invité. Il avait passé une belle soirée et pour une fois, il n'avait pas été privé de repas dû à son retour de l'école.

Au revoir, si vous voulez demain soir je vous fait visiter le quartier, puisque demain après-midi, je dois faire le ménage de la maison.

Oui, ce serait avec plaisir. On se voit demain Harry. Bonne nuit.

Fin chapitre 1

avez-vous aimez? si oui, si non, chaque commentaire est bienvenue avec le petit bouton GO...


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre... j'espère que vous l'aimerai... Bonne lecture...

Chapitre deux : Le secret découvert

La journée du lendemain passa très rapidement. Harry fit le ménage de la maison de son oncle sans même s'en apercevoir réellement. Buffy et ses amis, eux, parlèrent de la mission de cette dernière et la raison de leur déménagement, pour faire le point, et parlèrent aussi d'Harry.

Lorsque le soir fut présent, Harry alla sonner en face de chez lui. Dawn lui ouvrit et cria à l'encontre de sa sœur qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils parlèrent de tous et rien ensemble tout en visitant le cartier.

Rendu près du parc de Magnolia Road, Buffy arrêta de parler et se raidit. Alex fut le seul à le remarquer et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

Je sens que l'on nous observe, mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle ne m'ait pas inconnue et…

Quoi ? et quoi… ?

Et elle est démoniaque. On dirait celle de Spike.

Quoi ?

Tout le monde était effaré et traumatisés. Il n'y avait qu'Harry, qui ne savait pas de quoi tous parlaient. Buffy, remarquant son air perdu, voulu lui expliquer ce qu'elle était, mais n'eut pas le temps parce qu'on entendit une branche craquer. Elle se concentra et entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Au moment où elle sentit qu'on allait la frapper. Elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire pour le faire passer par-dessus son épaule.

Spike ! Je le savais que c'était toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir te dissimuler aussi longtemps.

Alors, tueuse ! On a peur ? Parce que le surnom de William le sanglant est de retour, je suis de retour.

Tu crois vraiment me faire peur, Spike ?

Harry, lui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses nouveaux amis avaient l'air de connaître ce drôle de type. Dawn, elle, avait peur de ce que pourrait faire Spike, mais ne le montrait aucunement.

Dawn, emmène Harry à l'écart et fais attention qu'Harmonie ou Drusilla, surtout, ne soit pas là, dit Buffy.

Dawn voulu protester, mais savait que cela était inutile, alors, elle prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force, parce qu'il était paralyser par ce qu'il voyait, un peu plus loin dans le parc.

Alors Buffy, la tueuse est toujours aussi déterminé à me tuer, même si les quatre fois où l'on s'est battu, tu n'as jamais réussi à le faire.

Si tu crois que toi tu peux réussir à le faire, tu te trompes mon cher. Tu as réussi à tuer deux tueuse pourtant tu n'as jamais réussi avec moi.

**Plus loin**

Dawn se faisait interroger par Harry qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

C'est quoi une tueuse ?

C'est une personne qui a la capacité de se battre avec les démons et de les vaincre. Si une tueuse meurt lors d'un combat, une autre la remplacera et c'est toujours une fille.

En l'occurrence, c'est ta sœur.

Exact.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Dawn ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un vampire c'était approché d'elle tout doucement. Elle se fit attraper par l'arrière. Elle entendit Harry crier, signe que lui aussi s'était fait attaquer. Elle donna un coup de pied au vampire aussi fort qu'elle le put sur sa cheville. Le vampire la lâcha sous la surprise. Elle en profita pour prendre une croix et éloigné le vampire d'elle. Elle entreprit ensuite de libérer Harry du vampire qui le retenait. Elle appliqua sa croix sur son visage ce qui eut le résultat voulu, le vampire lâcha Harry. Ce dernier voulu s'attaquer à Dawn pour lui avoir fait lâcher sa proie, mais Dawn sortit un pieu et le lui planta en plein cœur, ce qui le fit exploser en poussière, là Harry était complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le second vampire voulu reprendre sa proie, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, Buffy lui distribuait déjà coup de pied sur coup de poing. Après l'avoir transformer en poussière, elle sentit une autre présence qui n'avait rien d'humain. Mais qui n'était pas malfaisante. Elle se retourna donc pour voir…

petit bouton Go en bas vous n'avez qua le presser avec votre souris pour me lancer des tomate ou des fleurs...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre refait... bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : La révélation

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir se qu'elle avait sentie, elle se figea. Devant elle se tenait Angel. Ses amis et Harry, qui la vit se figer se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait provoquée cette attitude, mais seul le scooby, comme il se faisait appeler, se figèrent à leur tour en voyant l'ex petit ami de Buffy se tenir devant eux.

Bonjour Buffy, dit Angel…

Angel !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Eh bien ! Je venais pour te prévenir que Spike fais des siennes. Il s'est allié à Drusilla qui elle-même s'est alliée avec un certain Voldemort. Il rallie Vampire et démon à leur cause.

Oh non ! Mais c'est qui Voldemort au juste ??? demanda Willow.

Le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, dit une voix qui, pour Angel, était inconnu, le scooby l'ayant reconnu.

Tous ce tournèrent vers Harry surpris. Car c'était bel et bien lui qui avait parlé.

Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Angel

Parce que je suis sorcier. En faite, je suis même celui que l'on appelle le survivant dans mon monde, parce que j'ai été le seul à pouvoir survivre au sortilège de la mort, l'avada kedavra, quand j'avais un an. Mes parents sont morts en se sacrifiant pour me protéger. C'est pour cela que j'habite chez la sœur de ma mère. En recevant le sort, il s'est retourné contre lui et il est devenu à l'état… d'esprit errant si l'on peut dire, en me laissant cette cicatrice. Mais pendant ma quatrième année à Poudlard à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers auquel j'ai participer, parce qu'un mangemort avait mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu, il est revenu et depuis il me court après pour me tuer.

Wow !! Désolé pour tes parents, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Au faite, tu es qui toi ? demanda Angel.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

C'est notre voisin. Il est très gentil. Au fait Harry, j'ai remarqué que tu te crispes chaque fois que c'est l'heure de rentrer chez ton oncle, dit Buffy.

Observatrice ! Oui, c'est vrai. C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment être chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Pourquoi ?

...

Tous comprirent qu'il ; ne voulait pas en parler. Ils n'insistèrent pas davantage malgré la curiosité. Ils retournèrent tous chez Buffy. Une fois rentrer…

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si Spike et Drusilla sont du côté de ce Voldemort, on est mal parti, dit Anya.

Il faudrait faire sortir Faith de prison. Elle est revenue dans le droit chemin, dit Buffy.

Qui est Faith ? demanda Harry.

Elle aussi c'est une tueuse. Habituellement, il n'y a qu'une seule tueuse, une autre naît (Je veux dire par la que la fille prend connaissance de ses pouvoirs) lors de la disparition de l'ancienne (la mort). Buffy est la véritable tueuse, mais pendant une seconde, elle ne fut plus de ce monde. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était dû qu'à une noyade lors de son combat contre le maître. Alors, avec du bouche à bouche, Alex a pu la sauver, mais pendant ce temps, Kendra a pris la fonction, elle c'est fait éliminer par Drusilla, alors Faith a pris connaissance de ces pouvoirs et elles sont rendues qu'elles sont deux. Mais Faith a mal tourné à cause de sa jalousie contre la supériorité de Buffy dans ce temps et elle s'est tournée vers le mal en tuant un homme, accidentellement, mais cela lui a donné l'envie. Mais lorsqu'elle est sortit de son coma de neuf mois causer par Buffy lors d'un combat, elle a regretté ses gestes et ses rendus à la police après s'être enfuit et fait souffrir Buffy, dit Dawn.

Ah ! Toute une histoire.

Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Spike a déjà réussi a attirer le démon Vahrall pour qu'il ouvre la bouche de l'enfer avec un rituel où… commença Angel.

Quoi ?? Il veut ouvrir la porte de la bouche de l'enfer. Non, non, non, non, non, non… C'est mal barré. J'en ai assez de la bouche de l'enfer. Dit Buffy.

Te souviens-tu de la créature qui a failli me pousser au suicide ? demanda Angel.

Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

Eh bien ! Je l'ai vu, elle m'est encore apparu pour que je le rejoigne auprès de Voldemort, mais je savais qui c'était donc je l'ai ignoré même si cela n'a pas été évident parce qu'elle s'est présenté à moi avec l'apparence de quelqu'un que je connaissais assez bien et que j'appréciais beaucoup. Que j'ai tué après avoir perdu mon âme. Désolé Gilles, ajouta-t-il en apercevant la mine que l'observateur arborait, un masque de tristesse.

Jenny, murmura ce dernier triste. Eh bien ! Si la force est de leur côté, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, cela risque d'être très difficile.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques temps de cela pour adopter une stratégie, mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors, Harry leur parla de Poudlard sur leur demande.

Une heure passa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il était donc temps pour Harry de rentrer chez lui. Dawn le raccompagna à la porte et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Dawn rentra et alla se coucher.

Fin chapitre 3.

Prochain chapitre : L'invitation…

a vos souris et clavier... vous connaissez la routine... jvous aime


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre refait.... relisez le avec attention... bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : L'invitation

Cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'Harry connaissait Dawn, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il l'a voyait à tous les jours parce qu'il se tenait toujours avec eux pour leur faire visiter le quartier comme la veille. Il avait adorer la sortit de la veille en leur compagnie, cela faisait un peu d'action et lui rappelait les ennuis qui le trouvait toujours lorsqu'il était à l'école. La veille au soir quand il est rentré chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle.

Pensée Harry

Ce qu'elle est belle. J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Plonger dans ses beaux yeux noisette et embrasser ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douce. Ce que j'aimerais promener mes mains sur son corps…Attend ! D'où me vient cette pensée… pas qu'elle soit fausse, mais tout de même je la connais à peine.

Retour au général**

Il pensait sans arrêt à elle. Il finit par s'endormir sur une pensée plutôt érotique. Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il regarda le cadran qui était sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et vit qu'il était 9h00. Il se demandait ce qui se passait puisque normalement il se faisait réveiller à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faire le ménage. Pourquoi aujourd'hui les Dursley l'aurait laissé dormir ? Tel était la question qu'Harry se posait.

Lorsqu'il voulu sortir de sa chambre, il remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était verrouillé. Bon se ne serait pas la première fois, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle l'était aujourd'hui. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Dudley en train de parler avec Dawn. Il ressentit alors une jalousie telle qu'il failli briser la fenêtre en cognant dessus la vitre.

**Pensée de Dawn**

Je m'ennuie, ce gros lard de Dudley Dursley ne fait que parler de ses combat de lutte injuste parce qu'ils sont plusieurs et insulter son cousin, qui pourtant est adorable. Il est tellement beau, ah Harry, j'espère qu'un jour notre relation va pouvoir aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Tu es tellement gentil, fidèle envers tes amis, courageux. Je sens que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Il va tu se taire se gros lard de Dudley, y m'énerve.

Fin pensée**

Pensé Dudley**

On dirait qu'elle s'ennuie. Je croyais que mes combats l'intéresseraient, que cela l'impressionnerait comme toutes les filles, mais non, on dirait qu'elle va s'endormir.

Fin pensée **

Dawn, cela te dirait de venir avec tes parents dîner à la maison se soir.

Pourquoi pas. ** Cela me permettra de voir Harry** J'en parlerai avec ma sœur.

Donc, on se dit à se soir, ma belle.

Je ne suis pas ta belle.

Tu le seras, je te veux et je vais t'avoir.

** Ose seulement t'approcher de moi et tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe**

Le soir, Dawn, Buffy, Alex et Gilles, sonnait à la porte au 4 Privet Drive. Dudley vint leur ouvrir avec un sourire. En rentrant dans le salon, précédé de Dudley, ils découvrirent qu'Harry n'était pas là. Ils se dirent qu'il devait terminer de se préparer et le rejoindrait après, mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent à table, une demi heure plus tard, il n'était pas encore apparut. Dawn s'en inquiétait.

Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Qui est-ce ? demanda , innocemment.

Votre neveu, nous savons qu'il est ici. Où est-il ? cria Dawn.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, ce monstre est anormal et c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Dit Vernon, la fureur le dévorant.

Dawn était catastrophé que l'on puisse enfermé un ado dans sa chambre, seulement parce qu'il est sorcier.

Harry savait de son côté que Dawn, Buffy, Alex et Gilles étaient là, mais il ne pouvait pas aller les saluer et admirer Dawn. Il les entendit arriver. Il se sentit seul et désemparer. Pourquoi il n'avait pas une vie normale. Pourquoi avait-il un lien avec Voldemort qui lui avait fait perdre son parrain et pourquoi la propĥétie parlait de lui, c'est à cause de cette maudite prophétie que Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Après plus d'une demi heure plongé dans ses pensés, un cri l'en sortit et il écouta ce qu'elle disait.

Où est-il ? Cria une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Dawn.

Il eut un silence, où son oncle lui répondit probablement quelque chose, qui ne lui fit pas plaisir d'après les cris qu'Harry entendit après cela.

Quoi ? Il n'est pas anormal, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un sorcier qu'il est un monstre, c'est un garçon adorable, qui est courageux et qui ferait tout pour sauver ses amis s'ils étaient en danger. C'est vous les monstre, de le traiter comme vous le faites. Vous ne prenez pas la peine de le connaître. Je suis sur que vous allez nous jeter dehors, mais je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, je suis une clé, une énergie mystique qui permet d'ouvrir un portail vers les enfers qu'une déesse voulait ouvrir, mais puisse que j'ai l'air normal vous m'avez pas rejeter. Harry, lui est normal, mais puisse que vous connaissiez son secret vous l'avez rejeter et traiter comme un monstre. Alors, maintenant, vous allez le sortir de sa chambre et il va venir avec nous. Vous ne pourrez plus le traiter comme un monstre, alors qu'il est tout sauf un monstre.

Harry fut libérez de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour remercier Dawn.

Merci. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela me fait de voir à quel point vous tenez à moi, alors que cela fait à peine trois jours que l'on se connaît.

Mais c'est normal, tu es notre ami Harry, et je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un te traite comme les Dursley le font.

Merci, mais c'est quand même un peu ma maison, surtout que tant que je considère cette maison comme mon foyer, je suis protéger contre Voldemort.

Alors qu'il continuait à parler, ils entendirent une explosion à l'extérieur. Ils allèrent voir par la fenêtre du salon ce qui se passait et ce qu'ils virent les figèrent.

Merde…Pas maintenant…

Fin chapitre 4.

vous connaissez vos boutons...merci


	5. Chapter 5

nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture...

Chapitre cinq : L'attaque

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry sortirent leur baguette sous le regard effrayé des Dursleys. Ronald maugréait contre les mangemorts qui ont eu l'idée d'attaquer au moment où il venait d'arriver.

**Flash back**

Il parlait avec le scooby de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui en simplement trois jours, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon des Dursleys. Harry, qui avait peur de voir débarquer des mangemorts, se leva pour aller voir qui avait transplané. Il entra dans le salon, tremblant un tantinet, sa main agrippant bien fermement sa baguette, pour découvrir une surprise qui provoqua un cri de joie intense. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

C'est ça, pas de bonjour. T'es pas content de nous voir ? dit Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique.

Salut, je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question ?

Bon, Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici. Demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

Tant pis. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez là.

Il serra Ginny et Hermione dans ses bras et donna une accolade à Ron. Dawn, qui l'avait suivi avant que le scooby la rejoigne, était jalouse. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et qui était ses filles que SON Harry prenait dans ses bras.

Harry, tu ne nous présentes pas ? intervint-elle.

Ah oui, dit-il, 'Mione, Gin, Ron, voici Dawn, Buffy, Gilles et Alex. Dawny, Buffy, Gilles, Alex, j'vous présente, Ronald, Ginny, et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis de Poudlard.

Enchanté, dit le scooby d'une même voix.

Ils firent connaissance et commencèrent à parler

**fin Flash back**

Les Dursleys voulurent savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais eurent leur réponse bien avant d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, lorsque leur porte explosa sous un sort.

Alors bébé Potter, on a peur ? demanda le mangemort sous leur sursauts.

Ah non ! Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Mais tu sais, je vais venger Sirius, si je ne réussi pas à t'éliminer dès aujourd'hui, un jour tu le regretteras, je te le promet.

Si tu crois réussir, tu te trompes, le balafré, dit une voix que les quatre jeunes sorciers reconnurent aussitôt.

La fouine ? Si tu es ici, cela veut dire que ton père l'est aussi. Alors où est-il ce cher Lucius Malefoy ? Ou es-tu avec Rogue ?

Bon fini les bavardages, A L'ATTAQUE ! TUEZ-LES TOUS, cria Bellatrix.

Toutes sortes de sort sortir de plusieurs baguettes des mangemorts pour se diriger vers les Dursley et le scooby. Buffy, Gilles et Alex poussèrent les Dursleys qui tombèrent par terre sur le coup pour leur éviter de recevoir le sort en pleine poitrine. Tous le scooby se mêlèrent à la bataille qui venait de se déclancher. Les sortilèges fusèrent de toutes part. Buffy et Dawn évitaient les sorts avec agilité. Elles distribuaient des coups de poing et coups de pieds à tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

De son côté Harry était en plein duel contre Bellatrix.

Expelliarmus

Protégo…Endoloris

Harry fit un bond remarquable de côté pour éviter le doloris lancer.

Alors, incapable de battre un simple adolescent. Voyons Bellatrix ! T'as pas mieux que ça, la provoqua Harry.

Avada Keda…

Stupéfix.

Bellatrix reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer le sortilège du bouclier.

Hermione, elle, se battait contre Malefoy junior.

La sang de bourbe pense-t-elle qu'elle va pouvoir me battre. Allons Granger ! Je t'ai connu plus intelligente.

Et toi alors, tu te crois supérieur alors que je te bats dans tous les cours. Stupéfix.

Protégo… Pétrificus totalus.

Protégomaxima…incarcerem

Malefoy fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter

Impero…

Hermione se baissa de justesse. Le sort lui frôla la tête.

Avis…Avis…Avis…Stupéfix…Expelliarmus…incarcerem…dit-elle à toutes vitesse.

Drago n'eut aucunement le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva envahi par les oiseaux. Il s'en débarrassa d'un simple Evanesco, mais n'eut pas le temps de bloquer les autres sortilèges, donc il se retrouva, stupéfié, sans baguette et ligoter.

Au milieu de la bataille, le scooby et Harry avait aperçut Angel arriver.

Il se mêla à la bataille. Ils finirent par triompher des mangemorts. Tous étaient ligoter et pétrifié.

L'ordre du phénix choisit ce moment pour tous apparaître en transplanant. Dumbledore et Lupin en tête, ils se précipitèrent tous sur Harry. Dawn se plaça à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Lupin le serra dans ses bras dès qu'il put le toucher. En apprenant l'attaque, il avait terriblement eu peur de perdre Harry, qui est le dernier lien vivant qui le liait au maraudeur. Les meilleurs amis qu'il avait eu dans son adolescence. Il aperçut le scooby qui était tous derrière Harry et se demanda qui ils étaient.

Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Moi, je m'appelle Buffy, voici ma sœur Dawn. Ma meilleure amie Willow et sa petite amie Tara. Mon meilleur ami Alex et sa petite amie Anya. Gilles, mon père d'adoption on pourrait dire et Angel, un ami de longue date aussi.

Quoi ?? Buffy ?? Attendez ! Vous voulez dire la tueuse de vampire, l'élue.

Comment ??? Comment vous connaissez l'existence de la tueuse ??

a vos boutons...


	6. Chapter 6

nouveau chapitre...bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : L'explication

Comment ? Eh bien ! Grâce à une prophétie. Je connais une prophétie en trois volets. La première concerne Harry, la deuxième concerne la tueuse de vampire que cela fait 3 ans que je cherche pour découvrir qu'est-ce que c'est et qui c'est. Et le troisième volets, concerne une clé, mais je ne vois pas qu'elle genre de clé sa peut être.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore dit le mot clé, tout le scooby se retourna vers Dawn. Les deux sœurs se demandait se qu'on lui voulait encore.

Et que dises ses prophéties ? demanda Gilles

Celle concernant Harry, je ne la dirai pas devant tout le monde. Celle concernant la tueuse, elle dit _À la fin du sixième mois de l'année, 16 ans après la défaite du Lord et 1 an après sa résurrection, la tueuse de vampire rencontrera le survivant. L'élue se présentera sous le nom de Buffy. Elle aidera grâce à sa force à combattre une déesse qui se ralliera au Lord. Cette déesse, elle l'aura déjà affronter, sans triompher, mais sans leur triomphe. La tueuse vaincra se qui refermera à jamais l'ouverture entre les mondes démoniaques et celui des vivants._

Et celle concernant la clé ? demanda Dawn, tremblante de peur à l'idée que la déesse soit Gloria.

Celle concernant la clé ? Eh bien ! Elle se dit comme suit : _À ses 15 ans, une jeune fille découvrira qu'elle est irréelle. Qu'elle est une énergie mystique plus vieille que le monde. Son sang est la clé pour ouvrir la brèche séparant le monde des vivants de celui démoniaque que veut rejoindre la déesse qui la poursuit. Elle combattra au côté de la tueuse et du survivant. Grâce à ses dons pour amadouer l'enfer et le paradis, elle pourra aider le survivant à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. _

Gloria, murmura Dawn. Non. Pas elle, supplia-t-elle.

Harry qui était le seul à l'avoir entendu, mais qui voyait les visages blêmes du scooby, se demanda qui était cette Gloria qui leur faisait si peur. Il hésita, mais finit par poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres des sorciers présents.

Qui est cette Gloria Dawn ?

Glo…ria…Eh bien ! C'est une déesse. À Sunnydale, elle me traquait. Elle affrontait ma sœur dans des duels dont aucune des deux ne sortait vainqueur, car toutes les deux étaient encore en vie. Elle est très forte et elle a réussi à m'enlever pour faire couler mon sang. Buffy à sauter dans le portail pour le fermer et elle en est morte. Willow, Tara, Alex et Anya on réussi à la ramener. J'ai vraiment peur de Gloria. Dit Dawn en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. C'est aussi à cause d'elle que l'on a emménagés ici.

D'accord. Désolé pour toutes les épreuve que vous avez du endurer.

Ce n'est en rien ta faute si j'ai été élue. Dit Buffy. Il faudrait absolument allez cherche Faith. Angel tu vas m'aider à la sortir de là. Je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour Gloria et pour Spike, Drusilla et tous les vampires qu'ils pourront allié et je vais aussi avoir besoin de ton aide.

Et qui est cette mademoiselle Faith ?demanda Dumbledore.

Oh ! Une tueuse de vampires. Un an après que j'aille été prévenue de mon statut de tueuse et six mois après mon arrivé à Sunnydale, la bouche de l'enfer…pour faire naître une autre tueuse. Elle s'appelait Kendra. Elle a été tuée par Drusilla et à ce moment là Faith est née, mais elle a mal tournée pendant un moment. Elle est maintenant revenue dans le droit chemin et est emprisonnée dans une prison à Los Angeles.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour finir en prison ? demanda curieux Ron.

Ah ! Ça c'est malheureusement trop de souvenir et assez douloureux d'en parler. Mais elle est revenue et m'a aider avant de se rende.

Je t'aiderai Buffy. Si je peux essayer de faire entendre raison à Kate peut-être que cela serait plus facile.

NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? Tu ne te souviens pas que la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé elle ait failli te mettre en prison. Dans une cellule OÙ le SOLEIL baigne en permanence alors qu'elle connaît ton secret. C'est l'arrestation de Faith qui a fait que tu n'es pas en cendre maintenant.

Mais elle est flic Buffy et elle m'a aidé à attraper de nombreux monstre en me donnant des informations sur ces enquêtes.

D'accord, d'accord. Essaie, mais moi, à ta place, je prendrais d'autres moyens. Tu sais comme nous qu'elle sera sa réponse. Elle ne voudra même pas nous parler. Mais bon, essaie. Tant mieux si tu arrives à quelques choses sans nous faire contourner la loi.

Une semaine plus tard, Faith était dans le salon de Buffy avec celle-ci, Dawn, Alex, Willow, Angel, Anya, Gilles, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron et Kate, la policière. Cette dernière avait finie par rejoindre Angel et les autres pour combattre. Le scooby, Angel et le quatuor expliquaient tous aux nouveaux lorsqu'un CRAC sonore retentit. Dumbledore venaient de faire son apparition. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il venait chaque jour pour voir l'avancer du projet pour faire sortir Faith de prison. En voyant les deux nouveaux effrayés, il leur expliqua comment il avait fait.

J'ai une proposition à vous faire…


End file.
